One Shot
by kairidreamers
Summary: Jounouchi is lured into a trap by Kaiba and forced to play a deadly game. Jou/Seto slash yaoi WARNING: not for the faint of heart. Enter at your own risk. Contains extremely mature content i.e. torture and rape.


KD: So, my room mate and I started watching Yugioh Zero recently, and we decided since we're currently writing a Joey/Seto story, we'd write a Jounouchi and Seto story. It was late at night and our sadistic sides came out. WARNING: this is NOT for the FAINT OF HEART. This is an orange fic. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: We don't own characters from Yugioh.

* * *

**One Shot**

It was just a day like any other, just another day at school. There had been no signs, no warning of any kind. Nothing to prepare Jounouchi of what would befall him.

"Katsuya Jounouchi, please report to the nurse's office immediately."

"Huh? I don't remember needing a check-up," Jou thought to himself. He got up from his desk and waved a later to his friends before leaving the classroom and heading to the infirmary area. He opened the door to the nurse's office but didn't see anyone inside. "Uh… hello?" he called taking a few steps into the room. He heard the door slam shut behind him and turned around in surprise. "Kaiba?"

Seto Kaiba stood in front of the exit with a wide smirk on his face. "I knew you were gullible, but to be this easy. I certainly hope you can make the rest of my day entertaining."

"What the hell do you want, rich boy?" Jou demanded, getting his fists ready in case he needed to slug the guy. It didn't look like he had any of his body guards with him this time, and Jou was confident he could win in a one on one fist fight with the green haired punk.

"For starters, you can quiet down," Seto said reaching into one of the pockets of his pants and pulled out a semi-automatic. "I hate noisy mutts."

Jou's eyes narrowed at the gun, he had fought plenty of punks in the past that had threatened him at gunpoint before, and took them out, no problem, but this was the first time he knew the holder wouldn't hesitate to shoot. "I'll say it again, what the hell do you want, Kaiba?"

Kaiba approached Jounouchi, the gun not wavering for an instant, "Get on your back, dog." The gun was inches away from Jou's chest. Seto released the safety on the gun, and Jou thought he heard the first bullet move from the magazine into the chamber.

Jou obeyed, laying back on top of the bed that was in the middle of the nurse's office. Seto lightly licked his gun, enjoying the power he had over Jou. With gun still in hand, he straddled himself on top of the blond's body. He placed the gun to Jou's temple, laughing at the sight of the former gangster below him.

Jou didn't flinch for a moment; he knew he could take on the green haired psycho, but he just needed time.

"Not afraid of death. I shouldn't be surprised." Seto's slimy voice hissed against Jou's ear, "That will make this all the more fun. Let's make this a game. The rules are simple, if you scream, you lose and the office will get a new paint job. Easy, right?"

"Fine. I'll play your game." Jou said without a hint of fear in his voice, "But what do I get if I win?"

Seto laughed heavily, "Demands at gunpoint. I'm impressed Katsuya. If you happen to win the game, we'll figure it out at the end." Seto moved the icy cold gun off Jou's temple, "Let's play the game then."

Jou only had a second to prepare before Kaiba grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pulled. Jou clenched his teeth and his eyes squeezed shut as he held in a shout from the pain. Kaiba tugged roughly on the golden locks, using them to pull Jou up into a sitting position. Jou opened his eyes, watery with pain, to stare into the merciless amber ones that were delighting in his misery. Kaiba leaned in and his tongue licked up a tear that had managed to loosen itself and streak down Jou's cheek.

Kaiba licked his lips, savoring the salty sweetness of the blonde's agony. "Your tears taste sweet, Katsuya," he whispered silkily, the fingers in Jou's hair loosening in order to slide down the back of Jou's neck. "It makes me wonder how your blood might taste." Jou stayed silent, he didn't want to give Kaiba the pleasure of seeing the pain he was in right now. Kaiba stood up and headed over to one of the drawers that had some medical instruments in it. A long, silver, thin knife was in his right hand. He was twirling it between his fingers as he slowly headed back over to Jou. "I wonder how sharp this is." The knife's edge was against Jou's cheek, "It doesn't look very sharp to me."

The knife dug deep into Jou's skin and he felt his jaw clench to hold back the pain of the knife. Kaiba pulled the knife out as soon as he reached the jaw bone, "I guess it was not that sharp after all." The tip of his tongue licked the blood off the knife before he stabbed it straight into Jou's left bicep.

Jou's eyes closed from the pain, and he made a fist with his right hand. With all his strength he threw a punch straight into Kaiba's jaw, hearing the bone pop on impact. Kaiba was stunned momentarily but recovered and back-handed Jou with the hand holding the gun. The metal smashed into Jou's face sending him tumbling off the bed and onto the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw blood dripping onto the floor and felt his nose throbbing painfully as warm sticky wetness flowed from it.

He felt a metal tip pressed hard against the back of his head. "Bad move, mutt."

"Ya never said… I couldn't fight back," Jou said wiping his nose on his sleeve leaving a crimson streak. He heard Kaiba laugh.

"Cute. Very witty," Kaiba commended. Jou felt his hair taken hostage again and this time Kaiba dragged him up off the floor into a standing position. He felt Seto change the gun over to the hand gripping the blonde's hair and heard him reach into his pockets again. "Well, one good shock deserves another, I always say."

Jou's eyes widened as he heard the crackling buzz of electricity and braced himself, biting down on his own lip. He felt Kaiba's fingers leave his hair just before his entire body seized up as the electricity surged through his body, and the tang of iron filled his mouth. He thought his body was going to snap from the tension until Kaiba finally pulled the taser away. Jou almost fell to the floor but Kaiba once more had his hair in a painful grip, denying him of that luxury. "These things are so much fun, aren't they?" Kaiba chuckled, turning Jou's head and licking the blood off of the ex-thug's bottom lip.

"You're a miserable creep, Kaiba," Jou gasped as his body twitched, his muscles still recovering from the shock.

Kaiba smiled as if Jou had just complimented him. "Heh, I think it's time for the final round, don't you?" He put away the taser, replacing the gun into his hand keeping it pointed between Jou's shoulder blades as he forced the blonde down. "On your knees, mutt. If you misbehave, I'll kill you."

Jou winced as his kneecaps smashed into the tile floor and he knew there would be bruises tomorrow, but that was the least of his worries.

Kaiba let go of his hair, flipping him onto his back on the floor. Jou's head smashed against the tile floor, dazing him. Kaiba got on top of Jou, ripping off his school uniform jacket, the buttons falling to the side. He then removed Jou's shirt as well, exposing his toned chest. Jou was confused by this action; the abuse he had just been receiving had turned around into something almost sexual. Seto's licked Jou's body, his harsh eyes piercing deep into Jou's. Seto once again reached for the taser and this time held it to Jou's crotch. Jou's body involuntarily began shaking as Seto ran the taser suggestively up and down the inner part of Jou's thigh.

"Are you ready to scream, yet?" Kaiba asked tauntingly.

Jou spat in his face. "Go to hell."

Kaiba just smirked, turning the taser on to its full potential, and placed it on Jou's naked torso. Seto could feel the energy surge through Jou's body making him tingle with ecstasy. After a few moments, he removed the taser from Jou's body and turned it off. As soon as he turned it off and Jou's body had a second to relax, Kaiba turned the taser on once again and placed it harshly against Jou's crotch letting the electricity surge through Jou's manhood.

"You sick bastard." Jou gritted out as spitefully as he could once the electricity stopped. His body was paralyzed from the constant sparks entering his body the past few minutes. Seto knew this and took it to his full advantage, removing Jou's pants and boxers from his body. At first, Kaiba lightly touched Jou's naked body, his hand lightly fondling Jou's sack then squeezing it with full force. Jou didn't think he could feel the pain of Kaiba's grip after the taser, but boy was he wrong.

Seto's head soon moved to Jou's manhood, and he harshly bit down on the head. Kaiba's teeth caused blood to flow into his mouth. Jou manage to keep from yelping at the pain, but oddly enough, his body was turned on by the harsh treatment. Seto could feel Jou's manhood pulse from the stimulation, which turned Kaiba on even more.

Kaiba stood up and went over to his briefcase, while Jou remained on the floor, unable to move. His muscles felt as if they would never work again. He heard Kaiba come back and kneel beside him. Then Seto placed Jou's hands together and handcuffed them so that the metal was biting into Jou's flesh.

"Hey, mutt," Seto said as he gripped Jou's shoulder, nails digging into the skin, pulling him up to his knees again. "There are other kinds of screaming besides pain, you know."

Jou cringed as Seto's teeth sank into his shoulder. By this time, Jou didn't have the strength to struggle, only choke back his cries of pain.

"Now get ready for something you'll never forget." Kaiba took the gun and pointed it on top of Jou's head "Suck me, Katsuya."

Jou was hesitant about this, he saw Kaiba out and hard, he thought for a brief second about getting his revenge.

Kaiba predicted he would think that. "Katsuya, if you even think about doing anything to me besides suck, you will not be around long enough to regret it." Kaiba dug the gun deeper into the top of Jou's head, his finger itching to pull the trigger.

Jou knew not to take the threat lightly and started to suck Kaiba with resentment.

"Stop." Kaiba said, and Jou quickly obeyed, knowing he could not avoid the blazing metal that would possibly enter into his head.

Seto stood up and kicked Jou onto his stomach. Jou groaned, unsure as to how much more abuse he could take. He would have preferred a beating from Ryutani's gang over this.

Jou stiffened as he felt the sensation of being stabbed in his lower area. He didn't scream, but he came damn near close, his moans of agony flowing through his clenched teeth as his body writhed at the unwelcomed invasion and he finally realized what Kaiba had planned for him all along.

Seto was outright laughing as he pulled back only to plunge back in again, causing Jou to squirm and bite his own hand to muffle his screams, drawing blood.

Seto's pressure was building up, and he laughed as his essence poured into Jou's body.

Jou was aroused by this and hated himself for it. He never would have imagined that such pain would fill his body with sexual desires. He wanted Kaiba to release the pressure that was building up inside him, but had a feeling that Kaiba would not grant him that pleasure. Jou wanted so bad to free himself of the pressure, but there was no way he could do it on his own, still being cuffed.

Kaiba pushed Jou's body back over and noticed how hard he was. Seto pulled his pants down a little farther, and sank on top of Jou without any lube, laughing at the harsh pain from the friction being created by his thrusting. Jou was in pain having himself in Seto without anything to comfort that friction being created, but he could feel his stickiness set free into Kaiba after only a few thrusts. His body was too excited to last very long.

Kaiba was upset that Jou had endured so well. Zipping up his pants, he went back to his briefcase and pulled something out of it that he attached to his gun.

Jou knew what it was as soon as Kaiba approached him once again.

"Something to remember me by, Katsuya." Kaiba aimed at Jou's leg and pulled the trigger. The soft pop of the gun served as the prelude to Jou's throat tearing screams. Seto stood over him for a bit, enjoying the show of Jounouchi thrashing on the ground as blood trickled from the fresh wound, further soiling his school uniform. Soon, the screams died down to whimpering. "I always win, Katsuya," Kaiba told him, bending down and lightly kissing Jou's lips one last time, as if sampling the pure unmitigated anguish the younger teen was in. "Always."

Packing away his gun he left Jou in the nurse's office and headed back to class. His henchman who had been guarding the door followed dutifully behind him.

Jou couldn't move, he just laid there on the floor until the nurse would come back to find him covered in blood and sticky white cum. Perhaps he would sleep until then. He closed his eyes and saw only burning gold surrounded by emerald. Dark laughter was his lullaby.

END

* * *

KD: What'd I tell you? Pretty dang twisted, right? I felt so bad for Jou while writing this. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, you're just about, if not more, as twisted as we are. Please review if you can, constructive critisism if you please.


End file.
